I feel LOVE
by zoesaday goga
Summary: la naturaleza es impredecible, tanto como lo puede hacer instintivamente, la diosa de la naturaleza no puede negar sus instintos, ante el angel que trato de derrotar, su apariencia humana influira en sus decisiones, aunque trate de evitarlo, las alas del angel la llevaran al mas grande sentimiento que ninguna diosa podria tener. [TEEN LOVE][LOST INNOCENCE][FANFIC REQUEST]


Es una excelente mañana en el reino del cielo, el resplandor del sol, una calidez confortable, una brisa suave y fresca que acaricia las nubes, y un ángel guardián de Palutena, camina tranquilo entre los caminos de los parajes del lugar, se estira y suspira tranquilo de un día perfecto, pero... un grito ensordecedor agudo rompen la tranquilidad de ese día, él mira hacia los lados, pero no ve nada, hasta que vuelve a escuchar ese grito que es más como un regaño, mira hacia abajo entre las nubes, mira como una niña rubia les grita a un par de humanos, que salen de un bosque casi semidesnudos, mientras ella los persigue con monstruos.

Pit al percatarse, baja para calmar a Viridi, ella lo mira bajar de los cielos, y le dice:- ya vienes a defender a los humanos! ellos que no respetan a la naturaleza! si no fuera por qué no puedo tirarles una bomba génesis! por tu culpa!-, Pit la mira y dice:- sabes que no debes hacer eso, o te detendré de nuevo!- Viridi aún furiosa :-tú y esa fastidiosa Palutena!, no ven como los humanos arrancan las flores de los bosques para su cortejo!,- Pit la mira dudoso y dice:- flores? cortejo?, explícate, todo esto es por flores?- a lo que Viridi responde gruñona:- y no solo eso! también ellos van al bosque y ...- Viridi se da cuenta que Pit no sabe mucho de los humanos, además para ella parecer joven no quiere decir que sea tan inocente, tantos años y siendo una diosa, ha visto mucho de ese mundo, así que queda callada por un momento mientras piensa cómo explicarlo al joven ángel:- ...este ... pues, ellos...- la diosa se sonroja:- pues..- cruza sus brazos y de manera despectiva dice:- demuestran su amor- Pit aún no comprende y la mira aún más confundido, pero trata de excusar a los humanos diciendo:- eso por qué te molestaría? el amor es un gran sentimiento, tú amas la naturaleza, ellos también pueden, compréndelos- Viridi lo mira con cara de sarcasmo:- eres un ignaro!, en estos días, he escuchado que están celebrando un día de festejo, esas tradiciones que hacen- Pit, entiende:- es como esos días en que ofrecen tributo a Palutena?- Viridi con cara de fastidio al escuchar a Pit hablar de Palutena:- sí, Pit, Palutena..., en fin, allí vienen unos los voy a correr de mi bosque!- Pit se pone frente a ella y pone sus brazos en sus hombros dice:- tranquila- ella lo mira sorprendida y enrojecida, el a ver su expresión, no midió la cercanía ante la diosa de la naturaleza, se sonrojo mientras quitaba sus manos de los hombros, para luego decir:- sí! escuchemos que es lo que celebran?- entonces sonrió, ella suspira y asienta.

por el camino hacia una ciudadela, caminan una pareja, una le dice a la otra:- ya! vamos al bosque y me das la prueba de tu amor- ella se sonroja y lo mira:- aún no! quiero ir a la fiesta del pueblo a celebrar, luego, haremos lo que quieras, pero quiero que me compres lo que quiera- mientras se adelanta dejando atrás a su acompañante, que mira al arbusto a un lado corta una flor amarilla y prende la carrera, para alcanzarla, haciendo que se le cayera unas monedas al suelo del camino, la pareja se fue, pero entre los arbustos dos escuchaban atentamente, cuando se fue el hombre persiguiendo a su acompañante, ellos salieron de los arbustos, y le dice Viridi a Pit:- lo ves, solo causan problemas! y cortan las flores y dejan basura!- Pit mira el suelo y mira las monedas, y se le ocurre una idea:- y si, vamos al festival de la ciudadela!?-Pit mira a Viridi con entusiasmo, pero Viridi réplica:- no quiero juntarme con esos seres!-, mientras cruza sus brazos:- además, seríamos muy obvios si ven tus alas, Pit la mira con ojos de cachorrito:- vamos, con estas monedas te compraré algo lindo para ti- al escuchar eso Viridi se sonroja, se voltea para que Pit no la vea roja, y dice dándole la espalda:- está bien! pero debemos cubrir esas alas- ella se voltea y recoge hojas para hacer una capa, Pit recoge sus alas y ella se la coloca sobre sus alas, con unas lías las anuda cerca de su cuello, están muy cerca, ella está muy nerviosa, y él no se percata, hasta que se ven de frente mientras ella anuda la capa, y ella se aleja de él rápidamente, mientras el mira la reacción de Viridi, preguntándose por su reacción, una vez listo, Pit toma a Viridi de la mano mientras caminan por el sendero.

llegan al festival de la ciudadela, y miran a muchas parejas, recorriendo las calles, todas tomados de las manos, como ellos, algunas mujeres se colocan las flores que les llevan los hombres y empiezan danzar en la plaza, algunos beben néctar de frutas y otros compran telas preciosas así como alhajas, Viridi ve las flores y va directo al puesto de flores para destrozarlo, pero Pit toma su mano y dice:- no lo hagas, esas flores son usadas con alegría para sus acompañantes, tú también tienes una y te ves ... bien- tratando de pacificar el temperamento de la diosa, ella responde:-está bien!- mientras trata de mantener su carácter fuerte, Pit camina junto a ella por una calle y se sientan en una banca, él va a buscar un néctar, para beber, Pit trae una pequeña vasija, se sienta y toma un poco y se lo da a Viridi, ella lo mira y mira la vasija, él le está dando de donde él bebió, ella no sabe qué hacer, tomará de la vasija? ella se da cuenta, sería besar a Pit indirectamente, ella se le acerca la vasija, él la mira pensando si le gusta el néctar, ella toma un sorbo, y le da la vasija a Pit, mientras piensa en los labios de Pit, se encoge de hombros, y se percatan los dos que están rodeados de parejas besándose, Pit se sorprende y dice:- que están haciendo?- Viridi se levanta molesta y le contesta a Pit:- están besándose- y se va rápidamente del lugar, ya en las calles Pit la alcanza y le dice:- vamos hay competencias y quisiera participar, vamos! - Viridi fastidiada le dice:- no te pases, por qué tú suerte puede acabarse! y espero que ganes!- Pit la toma y la jala, para inscribirse, pagan con una moneda y Pit va hacia una plaza con otros hombres mayores, hay varios blancos de tiro y el anunciador comienza, mientras Viridi va hacia las gradas a mirar la competencia, el anunciante, le dice que la competencia es de tiro con arco, el premio un saco con monedas, el pequeño Pit entre grandes arqueros, empiezan la competencia, lanzan al aire platos de madera pintados, el primer arquero solo le atinó a 3 pero ninguno en el centro, el segundo le atin solo le atina a 3 en el centro, el tercero le atina a los 10 pero solo le atina a 6 en el centro, el siguiente, es Pit, -muy difícil para un niño -grita el anunciante, -ante la gran calificación del anterior, y derrotarlo será casi imposible- Viridi mira como la multitud se ríe del pequeño Pit, mientras empieza a gritar:- vamos! demuéstrales quien es el mejor! Hazlo o te la verás conmigo!- ante tal grito de apoyo, Pit sonríe con timidez, y empiezan a lanzar los blancos de madera, y al ver la multitud cómo estás caían con la flecha en el centro del blanco en los 10 objetivos, el anunciante se queda sin palabras, la multitud se silenció, para luego reaccionar, con un grito de entusiasmo diciendo-lo ha hecho perfecto!, era casi imposible!, pero este muchacho, lo ha conseguido! tiros perfectos, que habilidad, que reflejos, tenemos un ganador!- Viridi baja de las gradas y va hacia Pit y lo abraza del entusiasmo, Pit se sorprende y se sonroja ante el acto de emoción de Viridi, ella reacciona y se separa rápidamente, va hacia el anunciante jalando a Pit por la mano y le dice al anunciante:- bien! él ha ganado! donde está el premio!- el anunciante ve a Pit con cara de pena ajena y dice- aquí está el premio, y cómprale chocolates a tu novia quizás le quite el mal humor- y empezó a reírse, Viridi se dio la vuelta ocultando el hecho de que le gusto que dijeran que era novia de Pit, Pit le dice a Viridi, vamos tenemos más monedas en que gastar, Pit se quedó pensando en lo que el anunciante le dijo y pensó :-"lo compraré quizás eso le alegre el día, pero que es chocolate?, bueno lo buscaré sin que se dé cuenta"- los dos juntos fueron al mercadillo, donde Viridi miraba las joyas que los humanos creaban, y le decía a Pit:- quiero esto!- Pit pagaba con una cara de resignación, Viridi seguía en las compras:- mira esas telas tan suaves, quiero una!- el comerciante miró una oportunidad y le dijo a Viridi, no solo tenemos esto, también tenemos fruta que ha viajado muy lejos, y usted señorita es una gran conocedora- eso le picó el ego a Viridi, mientras Pit sintió que no era bueno, y dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Viridi,:- mejor no!-, Viridi miró a Pit y accedió asentando la cabeza, Pit le dijo al comerciante:- no! mejor nos retiramos-, mientras Viridi se adelantaba a salir con sus compras, el comerciante, intentó vender algo más:- mi joven señor, su muy hermosa acompañante, merece algo único, no lo cree?-, Pit dudoso pregunta:- eso lo sé, pero no encuentro lo indicado-, el comerciante insistió:- en eso puedo ayudarlo, en las tierras lejanas de dónde vengo, esto es un manjar digno de dioses, que fue entregado por un dios al más humilde mortal para darle el mayor regalo a su amada- en ese momento saca de un cofre unas monedas negras de olor fragante, Pit se queda atónito ante el tesoro, el comerciante sigue:- usted está muy enamorado de ella, se ve en la forma que la cuida- Pit se asombra ante lo que dice el comerciante que continua:- y esto sería perfecto- Pit aún dudoso pregunta:- y cómo se llama esto?- el comerciante responde:- esto lo llaman 'chocolate', y solo puede comerse en pareja con la persona que usted más aprecia-, el comerciante ante el interés de Pit, se retracta:- pero tu amada, no necesita esto, y no creo que tengas el dinero suficiente...- esperó un rato en una larga pausa, mientras en el pensamiento de Pit se volvía un conflicto, el sí estaba interesado en Viridi pero, aún no sabía qué hacer, la trataba como una amiga desde aquel día en que pelearon contra esas naves alienígenas, y hasta hoy parecía querer algo más, el comerciante se impacientó y cerró el cofre con cara de decepción, entonces la mano de Pit tomó el cofre y dijo:- me lo llevo!- Pit agarró un puñado de monedas y las dejo sobre la mesa del comerciante, mientras escondía el cofre entre la capa de hojas, salió rápidamente, haciendo que una pluma de ángel cayera al piso, el comerciante la tomó sorprendido mientras miraba al chico correr a lo lejos.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, llegó el anochecer, y las parejas rodeaban un gran lago, donde se comentaba que habría un espectáculo que habían traído los mercaderes extranjeros llamado "luces en el cielo", Pit le dice a Viridi:- nos quedamos a verlo?- Viridi aún con su altivez:- aquí! Con todos estos humanos! Ya estuvimos todo el día entre ellos, un momento más, no soportaría!, Ya retirémonos!, además estoy muy llena de dulces! Y quiero descansar!- Pit asentó con mala cara, - vámonos...- con todas las cosas que cargaba Pit, mientras ella caminaba de frente, ya en las afueras cerca del bosque, se escucharon detonaciones de explosivos, Viridi miró espantada pensando en lo peor al igual que Pit, pero solo miraron flores de luces en el cielo oscuro, Pit bajó la alfombra y se sentaron a mirar todos los colores en el cielo, Pit miró a Viridi bajo las luces y la luz de luna, y le dijo:- sabes, fue un gran día, fue divertido estar contigo- mientras sonreía,- deberíamos volver a hacerlo- ella lo miró sorprendida y sonrojada y dijo- si fue genial! Tú me haces tolerar a los humanos,- aun tratando de ser una inalcanzable diosa- me ... Agrada.. Estar.. contigo...- mientras miraba a los ojos de Pit, ella se acercó a él, Pit siente una atracción a ella, como si algo le dijera que de acercarse, ella entre cierra los ojos, él no sabe bien que va a hacer pero igual, el cierra los ojos y se acerca más, un leve rose de sus labios tiene más explosión que todas las luces en el cielo, para Viridi fue una sensación que no había sentido nunca, tantos años en el mundo y hasta ahora ese sentimiento salto en ella, Pit sintió mucho calor en todo su cuerpo, era como una victoria en la pelea más difícil de todas, ese pequeño rose, fue como una chispa eléctrica en un bosque en otoño, ante la fuerte sensación se separaron rápidamente, sorprendidos se miraron, ella con la cara enrojecida, respondió ante este acto de manera que ella solo sabe hacer, gritando:- que haces!- Mientras lo empuja alejando a Pit también sorprendido- aléjate! No lo vuelvas a hacer! Sabes! Soy la diosa de la naturaleza! Y tú me llevaste a ese lugar, para ser parte de ellos! Yo no soy como ellos!- se levantó de la alfombra y se fue al bosque volteó y le dijo a Pit:- y no vuelvas a hablarme!- Pit solo miró, pero no comprendió lo que sucedió, ante una cara de confundido, tomó la alfombra y las cosas que compró, se quitó la capa de hojas y se fue volando del lugar, tratando de comprender en que todo lo que salió mal.

al día siguiente, Pit aún trata de comprender lo que sucedió, pero no quiere decirlo a nadie, en especial por qué se trata de Viridi, y no quiere avergonzarla; sabe que algo así y esas sensaciones no son de comentarse, pasan los días y el joven ángel mira con suspiros al bosque, Palutena mira a su guardián desatendido y distante, llega donde Pit y dice:- Pit? estas bien?- Pit la mira sin dejar mirar al bosque y contesta:- estoy bien- Palutena vuelve y preguntar:- estás muy distraído y no has hecho tus labores- Pit se da cuenta que Palutena llegará hasta el fondo, así que se pone derecho y le dice:- no!, solo estaba descansando, iré inmediatamente,- mientras camina rápidamente para luego volar al templo, Palutena lo ve confundida mientras se aleja, una vez en el templo Pit va a su cuarto y mira a su alrededor y encuentra la alfombra y la caja de chocolates, mira la caja, el vendedor le garantizaba que haría feliz a Viridi, por qué no intentarlo.

Pit planeó llevarle la alfombra y darle la caja a Viridi como muestra de su arrepentimiento y disculpa, por qué no sabía que tan malo fue lo que sucedió, pero él tendría la culpa, después de una semana, se imagina que Viridi estará más tranquila, en la mañana del octavo día, el baja, con todas las cosas al bosque, sin avisar a Palutena, más bien fue de incógnito; al bajar vio a Viridi cerca de un pequeño lago, Pit baja y le dice:- al fin te encuentro, traje esto que compramos ese día-, mientras le mostraba la alfombra, ella lo mira con una ojos penetrantes, él la mira con ojos de cachorro regañado, buscando reconciliarse, ella no puede resistirse ante esa expresión, y dice:- ya! deja de hacer esa cara! me da risa! Jajajaja!- carcajadas que hicieron que Pit también se riera, se rieron por un largo rato, para luego mirarse, Viridi dijo:- creo que me exageré, yo también me disculpo- pero Viridi se acordó de Palutena,- pero no le habrás dicho de esto a Palutena?- a lo que Pit con cara sorprendido dijo:- no! No le dije nada a ella! No! Esto es entre nosotros!,- Viridi se sonrojó, mientras decía:- espero que así sea! bueno, ya dame la alfombra- Pit le dio la alfombra, pero dejó ver la caja, a lo que Viridi preguntó:- y eso que es?!- Pit contesto:- me dijo el vendedor que esto nos daría felicidad- Viridi aún incrédula dice:- que mentiras crees!- Pit contradice:- no creo que sea mentira, probémoslo- Viridi con cara de frustración, asienta:- okey, okey, pero vamos bajo la sombra de ese árbol- Pit colocó la alfombra en el pasto y se sentaron, Pit abrió la caja y empezaron a oler ese delicioso aroma, Pit le da una barrita de chocolates a Viridi, mientras él toma uno también, y dice:- a la cuenta de tres! uno, dos- Viridi dice:- tres!- y le dieron la mordida a las barritas de chocolate, masticaron, saborearon, Viridi, al sentir ese sabor, con cara sorprendida dijo a Pit:- vaya! esto es delicioso! delicado! y adictivo!- y tomaba otra barrita, llegó el atardecer y mientras reían y disfrutaban del chocolate, en la caja solo quedó una pequeña bolsa morada con un bordado de corazón, Pit miró la bolsa y la abrió y vio dos chocolates redondos, Viridi dijo: son los últimos?- Pit asentó- dame uno y terminemos con este atardecer- Pit dijo:- aquí tienes, son muy diferentes, me imagino que eran especiales- tomaron uno cada uno y le dieron una mordida, y sintieron como estaba relleno de un líquido dulce y alicorado con un sabor exótico, Pit mira la pequeña bolsa y ve una nota y le dice a Viridi que lo lea, a lo que Viridi dice:- "chocolate especial, para consumar el amor entre enamorados"- pero ya se habían comido el chocolate relleno, Pit le pidió a Viridi que siguiera leyendo- que más dice!? Léelo en voz alta por favor- Viridi continua:- chocolate con poción de amor- Pit y Viridi se quedaron mirando, y Viridi dijo:- que!, que vamos a hacer?!- Pit dijo:- no creo que nos afecte!, además somos muy diferentes a los humanos- Viridi reflexiona- claro! cómo nos va afectar cosas de humanos!- entonces un calor subió a sus orejas y bajo hasta su vientre, - ella se avergüenza de lo que le sucede, Pit la mira sonrojada, él se sonroja igual un cosquilleo camina por su espalda que envuelve su cadera en un calor que hace sentir como su entrepierna empieza a estar rígido, él se mira, y nota como sobresalía de él, tratando de taparse, Viridi le reclama:- eres un tonto!, no somos humanos pero somos en apariencia igual a ellos! este debe ser una pócima muy potente! - Viridi mira la entrepierna de Pit y nota como este va sobresaliendo de su ropa, Pit dice:- debemos decirle a la diosa Palutena!, de seguro nos verá si la hablo- Viridi con ojos de espanto,:- no! no le digas!, quieres que te vea así- mientras le hace notar la erección en sus pantaloncillo, Pit se avergüenza más tratando de taparse, Viridi le dice:- ya se! vámonos a un lugar donde no nos pueda ver! sígueme!, Pit tomó la alfombra y siguió a Viridi a una cueva, cuando entró vio como un jardín subterráneo oculto, flores luminosas alumbraban el lugar, Pit colocó la alfombra de nuevo en el pasto del jardín, y se sentaron, Pit trataba de volver a la normalidad su entrepierna, pero cada toque lo hacía más rígido y una sensación de placer aparecía, mientras Viridi trataba de ocultar el calor que emanaba de ella, su cuerpo empezó a temblar, y pensó-(tonto Pit! ahora estoy en este problema! pero ver su erección me hizo desearlo!, Viridi cálmate! no puedes hacer cosas humanas!)- para entonces un descuido hizo ver los labios de Pit, esos labios que la habían hecho sentir la sensación más increíble que nos ningún dios podría haber experimentado, Pit aún sin comprender, esos calores esa sensación de placer y por qué quería volver a sentir los labios de Viridi una y otra vez, se acerca a Viridi un poco tembloroso, y le pregunta a Viridi:- Viridi!? sabes cómo consuman su amor los humanos?- Viridi se sonrojo aún más- deja de decir esas cosas! claro que lo sé, los he visto, pero solo lo hacen después de jurarse amor eterno, y nosotros pues- mira de reojo a Pit, mientras esté solo sonríe y pregunta:- que te pasa Pit?- Pit con una gran idea:- pues dime cómo es?! Quizás así se nos quitará esto-Viridi con cara de susto:- no!- para luego ponerse pensativa y tímida miraba a las flores y dijo:- pero eso lo hacen los humanos que se quieren y aman y nosotros...- mira a Pit, Pit la mira asertivamente, la toma de los hombros y le dice:- Viridi, desde ese día, allá en el lago, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, cada día que pasó, en cada mañana en cada noche, solo suspiraba por un momento más contigo, y luego vi esa caja, y pensé en venir por ti, solo quiero estar junto a ti, sentirte a mi lado- mientras acariciaba su mejilla caliente de la sorprendida y anonadada Viridi, y continua:- si eso hacen los humanos, yo quiero demostrarte lo que siento por ti- ella está aún sorprendida pero asienta mientras sigue viendo a Pit, y entonces dice:- ellos empiezan dándose besos- Pit se acerca a Viridi lo más que puede, aún tímida Viridi acepta que ahora está con el chico que ella quiere, sus labios se encuentran una vez más, rozándose, para luego sentir ese respirar agitado, para luego, juntar sus bocas en un beso pequeño y jugoso, que hizo un pequeño ruido al saborearse, ellos se miraron agitados, para luego volver a besarse intensamente, Pit tomó la cara de Viridi, atrayéndola a él, ella se sujetaba de las ropas de él, el beso fue largo e intenso, para separarse repentinamente, los dos volvieron a juntarse, ella toca su ropa, la mira y ella dice:- estás seguro de continuar- Pit asienta, en ese momento Viridi empieza a quitarle la túnica blanca, él se comprende y mira como Viridi empieza a tocar su torso desnudando poco a poco, él no se quiere quedar atrás, mira el vestido de Viridi lleno de raíces algo muy dificultoso de quitar, toma una de sus espaldas, y le dice a Viridi:- disculpa, pero debo hacerlo, de dos movimientos las raíces son cortadas para mostrar el juvenil cuerpo de la diosa que trata de cubrirse con la poca tela que quedó de su ropa, Pit mira a Viridi, tan frágil y tímida, es una invitación para él para acercarse, ella pone su mano sobre el torso formado del joven ángel, él lo disfruta, pero él también se aventura a tocarla, el toca su hombro, para ir delineando en su mano la delicada piel tersa y suave como pétalos de flor, digno de la diosa de la naturaleza.

Su vestido caía sobre la piel blanca de Viridi, mientras el torso desnudo de Pit empezaba a sudar del calor que emanaba al ver el contorno de sus pechitos, tan tiernos como frutos deseables, el abrió la boca jadeando y salivando, y dijo:- perdóname, pero podría besarlos- Viridi lo mira sorprendida, pensó, -(mi pecho no es tan grande como la diosa Palutena, y él quiere besar los míos)- Viridi asienta y desliza las telas de su pecho para mostrárselas al ángel que sin dudarlos dio pequeños besos entre sus pechitos, tomándolos entre sus manos, solo para escuchar el dulce gemido de la joven diosa, vio como sus pechitos quedaban marcados por sus manos, haciendo que sus pezones sobresalieran, Pit al mirarla tan agitada, y teniendo la oportunidad de tocarla, tomó entre sus dedos el pequeño pezón rosado y apretó delicadamente, esto hizo que Viridi gimiera tan fuerte y jadeara cada vez que lo hacía, esto lo excitaba más, sentía como en su entrepierna algo crecía y se movía casi inconscientemente, mientras un calor salía de allí invitándolo a tocar a su amada, Viridi vio como Pit se deleitaba en su toque, ella rompió los pantaloncillo de Pit mirando su falo, ella se acercó a Pit, empezó a tocar el falo del muchacho, sintiendo que el calor que emanaba fuera más placentero, esto hizo que Pit se diera cuenta de sus sentimiento por ella mientras veía como el falo de su entrepierna era acariciado por las delicadas manos de la diosa, Pit miró a Viridi con una cara enrojecida y le quitó lo que quedaba de su vestido, y vio su pequeña vulva húmeda, el sintió una pequeña sensación húmeda en su falo, viendo cómo manchaba con pequeñas gotas blancas la mano delicada de Viridi, él se avergonzó haciéndose a un lado, ella se limpió con un trozo de tela y tocó el hombro de Pit, le dijo,:- no te avergüences, creo que es tu turno de conocer mi flor- Viridi tomó la mano de Pit y la colocó en su zona privada, y dijo:- tranquilo, coloca tus dedos aquí y acaríciame, -Pit deslizó sus dedos dentro de la vulva de Viridi, sintiendo su interior húmedo, Pit totalmente enrojecido ante lo que ocurría, Viridi sentía ese calor excitante, de ser acariciada por la persona que tanto amaba y que no podía expresarlo por miedo a verse frágil y tonta, pero esto no ya no le importaba pensarlo, esto era lo que realmente quería.

Pit dejo de acariciarla pues el calor que emanaba de él al verla gemir, era sofocante, Viridi lo miró tan excitado que ella tampoco se puede contener, ella se levanta mientras él sentado mira como la diosa se coloca sobre él y abre las piernas mientras ella va sentándose lentamente sobre él y mira como su vulva de abre, ella mira y dice:- ahora lo consumaremos - Pit la mira casi asustado, y dice:- estás segura? - ella le dice:- sí!, por que yo! yo...,- ella se enrojece de su timidez y su arrogancia mientras con esfuerzo trata de decirlo, Pit la mira y dice:- sí, yo también te amo- los dos se quedan mirando y ella se sienta sobre el falo del muchacho, entrando delicadamente dentro de ella que hace que sus sensaciones crezcan en una avalancha de placer, ella empieza a moverse suavemente, sintiendo la rigidez del falo, ella jadea intensamente, él se sostiene con una mano, mientras sostiene con la otra a la joven por sus caderas, en un mismo ritmo, los pechitos de Viridi hacen un vaivén , deleitando al joven ángel en su conexión, el placer aumenta, él puede sentir ese húmedo y cálido lugar que lo invita a estar en cada movimiento unido a ella, puede sentir como su falo dentro de ella acaricia dulcemente el interior haciendo los movimientos más constantemente, su rigidez la hace gemir de pasión, el tiempo pasa y los dos están llegando al límite de sus sensaciones, ella empieza a sentir rígidas sus caderas apretando el falo, aprisionándolo dentro de ella, esto hace que empece a gemir de manera ruidosa, y Pit al sentir como ella lo aprisiona, gime al mismo tiempo que Viridi, haciéndole salir su liquido blanco dentro de ella, Viridi siente como su cuerpo está exhausto, Pit la abraza y quedan un momento de silencio, para luego mirarse el uno al otro, Pit dice:- hemos consumado, y si esto es el amor para los humanos, quiero seguir amándote- Viridi lo mira sonrojada y dice:- este momento de felicidad es tan imposible, pero lo hemos sentido y no quiero estar sin ti- Viridi y Pit se acercan para darse un dulce beso, tan tierno y puro como sus sentimientos.

En el lapso de tiempo, Viridi reacciona,:- Pit! esto no lo debe saber Palutena! No quiero darle explicaciones! además se pondría fastidiosa y me haría hacer un caos,- ella se aleja de Pit, y se sienta en el pasto cerca de una roca, Pit se levanta y se coloca detrás de ella para poner sus brazos alrededor, para confortarla, y le dice:-no te preocupes, Palutena no se enterará, ella ya no es importante para mí, ahora que tú estás conmigo- la besa en la mejilla y dice:-este será un buen lugar para amarnos, solo sigamos el mismo juego, para que nadie se dé cuenta- ella sonríe, mientras dice:- Pit eres un tonto! un tonto tan listo! qué hiciste que la diosa de la naturaleza te amara!- se escuchan sonidos nocturnos del bosque, Viridi dice:- está por oscurecer debes irte o Palutena sospechará, Pit trata de vestirse con la poca ropa que no desgarro Viridi y ya se iba cuando de pronto regresó y le dio un beso a Viridi sorpresivamente, quedando en shock sonrojada, mientras Pit alzaba el vuelo al templo de Palutena, donde está le preguntó:- Pit, donde habías estado, no pude localizarte, y por qué vienes así- Pit contesta con toda afirmación:- estuve luchando con unas bestias salvajes que estaban atacando a un grupo de mercaderes que talaron árboles sagrados según Viridi, pero ya lo arreglaremos- Palutena se sonríe ante la explicación:- espero Viridi no haya sido muy agresiva,- a lo que Pit dijo, :- no! solo no les agrada los humanos- para luego dirigirse a su cuarto, encerrarse y mirar al bosque por la ventana para desear estar con su amada diosa de la naturaleza.

* * *

_Amor juvenil, que lindo.. aun asi, este fanfic es una peticion de una amiga que es fan del videojuego KID ICARUS, donde su OTP es PITxVIRIDI, hace muchos fanart muy buenos, espero que su OTP se convierta en canon, pueden encontrarla como KARBUITT en twitter, tumblr, facebook e instagram._


End file.
